


Discussing the Bard

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Shakespeare always ends up causing discussions
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Discussing the Bard

“It's not a romance.”

“Oui, it is!”

“It’s really not though, princess. There is nothing romantic about anything that happens in that play.”

“They make the ultimate sacrifice to be together!”

“If I wanted to see two people kill themselves just to be together in a world that says they cannot then I could just look outside! Romances should end in happiness!”

“Oh? Well then let’s ask..!”

“Here it comes,” Adam groaned, not looking up from helping Jeanne-Marie with the serious construction of a tower out of wooden blocks.

“I wait with baited breath, your highness,” Stanley hummed, checking one of their stitches with narrowed eyes just before the doors opened.

“Adam!” Belle cried.

“And there it is,” the prince sighed. He looked up, holding a block out to the toddler to take as his wife approached. “Oui?”

“Lefou says Romeo and Juliet doesn’t count as a romance! But it obviously does because of its theme about star-crossed lovers and the lengths people go to in order to be together!” Belle said.

“You know I detest that drivel.”

“It’s not drivel!”

Stanley politely held their stitching in front of their face before laughing. When they lowered it, they found that they had become the focus of attention and they sighed, shoulders falling. “Here we go…”

“Stanley, what do you think?” Lefou asked.

They rolled their eyes but placed their work in their lap, considering their answer. “My favorite play is Twelfth Night,” they said.

“That’s the one with the twins, isn’t it?” Adam asked.

Stanley smiled brightly as they nodded. “Oui! The one where the twins are separated and the sister dresses as a man and ends up having a noblewoman fall in love with her! And they tease her one servant into thinking she’s fallen in love with him!”

“And there’s a pirate captain.”

“Oui! And he helps her twin Sebastian!”

“Oh! And then..!”

“This is what we sound like to them,” Lefou softly said as Stanley and Adam excitedly talked about the Shakespearean play.

Belle nodded her head, smiling in fondness at the way their spouses spoke to each other. “They look cute this way,” she said.

“They do,” Lefou agreed. He looked over at her, smiling wickedly before saying, “Romeo and Juliet still isn’t a romance,” he said.

“Lefou!” Belle cried.

Jeanne-Marie happily played with her blocks, ignoring the discussion of Shakespeare and his plays around her among the adults.


End file.
